


Puer Quem Amas Pulchra

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tree Houses, Unrealistically Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray didn't really plan on falling for someone in one day, but, then again, he also didn't plan on being shoved in a locker. Life's funny like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puer Quem Amas Pulchra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSkyZx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSkyZx/gifts).



> Just something sweet and kinda unrealistic (because do people actually fall in love in a day?). Title and parts based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAkt-EOJCpc) song.  
> The Latin title roughly translates to: _The boy I love is beautiful_  
>  For xSkyZx 'cause she's amazing.

Ray didn’t mean to talk back to his teacher, it just sorta happened. Well, maybe he meant to a little -- not more than eighty percent though -- But it’s not like he makes it a habit to get kicked out of class, because he doesn’t, but every once in awhile when he can’t control his mouth he gets sent down to the principal’s office. He never actually goes to the principal, and the teachers never check, so he figures: no harm, no foul.

What he doesn’t mean to do -- and this time he really didn’t mean to -- is turn the corner to see The Head Jock pressing That New British Guy up against the lockers kissing him like the world might end tomorrow. And it might because if he makes any noise and they turn to see him staring, he’s dead. He’s not hated at his high school, but he’s also not the most popular.

He slowly turns on his heel ready to make his escape, but his stupid fucking Vans make the _loudest_ noise, the squeak sounding more like a gunshot in the silent hallway. He doesn’t want to look behind him to see the inevitable death waiting for him. Maybe he can still make a run for it and hide in a bathroom or an empty class --

“Hey!” Shit. Ray feels like a criminal caught by the police.

“Michael, he’s not gonna tell anybody,” That New British Guy says, pleads.

“Like fuck he isn’t,” Michael growls and when Ray thinks maybe, just maybe, he can get away now that the pair are arguing, a hand grabs onto his backpack, yanks it off, spins him around and slams him up against the same wall of lockers the other two were just making out on.

Ray holds his hands up in surrender. “Look, man, the British dude’s right. I’m not gonna be telling anybody,” He squirms a little against the hold Michael has on his shirt. “Maybe you could ease up a little though?”

“I’ll ease a fucking fist down your throat!” Michael pulls his right arm back ready to send one flying, and Ray squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself.

“Michael, stop!” That New British Guy shouts and Ray opens his eyes to see Michael’s fist lowering and the Brit giving him a pleading look. The jock’s jaw clenches and unclenches as he weighs his options.

Finally, “Right. Yeah. Can’t get into anymore fights,” Michael grumbles. He turns back to Ray, sneering a little. “But this little shit of a junior ain’t just gonna walk. I got a reputation, you understand.”

“Totally, yeah,” Ray says, nodding his head. “I can say you roughed me up a bit and we can go our separate ways?”

“Not really what I had in mind.” The redhead pulls him away from the lockers, and Ray only has a second to realize what’s happening before he’s being shoved back, but this time _inside_ the locker before the door slams shut and he’s surrounded by darkness.

“Hey!” He slams a fist against the locker door. “C’mon, guys seriously!” He keeps pounding on the locker until his hand starts to hurt. And now he regrets insulting his teacher at the very beginning of class because he has at least thirty minutes before anyone is going to be passing by him.

He tries to shift around a bit, manages to lean back against the locker, hands in front of him and sighs, long and depressed. This isn't the first time Ray’s been shoved into a locker and it definitely won’t be the last, but he still hates it nonetheless. He’s surrounded by darkness and he swears the locker walls are closing in on him. Maybe he can take a nap. Or maybe his legs will give out on him. He sighs.

Just as Ray’s about to doze off he hears footsteps coming towards him and he perks up.

“Hey!” He starts banging his hands against the locker door again, hoping that whoever is walking by will shred an ounce of pity for him. “Seriously, help me!”

The footsteps stop. “Is...Is somebody in there?”

And Ray could seriously cry with joy right now. “Yes! I’m in a locker, could you get me out?”

“Uh, well, um, I could try? Isn’t this Michael’s locker?”

“Yeah. I saw him -- uh, well, I accidently got on his bad side and he threw me in here. If you got me out, I’d be forever in your debt.”

The guy outside laughs. “I don’t think eternal debt is really necessary. Give me a sec.”

Ray hears some some shuffling and then the faint noise of metal clinking against metal. “Are you… are you _picking_ the lock?” He asks incredulously.

“I’m trying to, yes. Unless you can somehow kick the door open from your side.” The guy huffs.

“Blah, blah, shut up.” Ray grumbles.

A minute of silence goes by before there’s a distinct click and Ray comes tumbling out, crashing into the other guy and sending them both to the ground.  

“Well hi,” The guy says and smiles. He looks like he has perpetual bed head.

“Uh, hey,” Ray stutters out.

"Normally I take a guy out to dinner first,"

Ray flushes and stands up quickly, stuttering apologies. “Sorry, uh, thanks for getting me out of that locker. Where’d you learn to pick locks?”

The guy shrugs. “Just something I have a natural talent for, I guess. Why were you in there again?”

Part of Ray wants to tell this guy that he saw Michael making out with That New British Kid. “Michael shoved me in there, guess I did something to piss him off,” He says instead, grabbing his backpack that’s been thrown against the wall.

“Tough luck, kid. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Aren’t _you_ supposed to be in class?” Ray shoots back.

The guy laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. “Yeah, yeah, okay, fair point. I’m heading out for a smoke break,” He pulls out a half crumpled box of cigarettes. “You wanna come with?”

Ray wrinkles his nose. “No thanks, man. I don’t smoke.”

“Then just keep me company and I promise I won’t peer pressure you,” The guy laughs and yeah, Ray can’t really argue with that. So he nods and follows the guy to the back doors of the school. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Ray. You?”

“Joel. Nice to meet you,” Joel answers. He holds the door open for Ray.

Ray definitely doesn’t blush when he walks outside, eyes squinting slightly adjusting to the light. “Such a gentleman,”

“Only for the cute ones,” Joel laughs and winks. “This way.” He grabs onto Ray’s elbow and leads them to the small forest next to the school.

“You do this a lot?” Ray asks.

“What? Smoke in the woods? Or take cute people with me?” Joel’s hand has slid down from his elbow and is gripping tight on Ray’s wrist.

“Both,”

Joel huffs out a laugh. “I smoke out here all the time, though I’ve never taken anyone besides Geoff with me,”

“Geoff… Ramsey?” Ray asks hesitantly.

“The one and only. You know him?”

Ray shrugs. “I know of him. Everyone does,”

Joel rolls his eyes. “He’s not as badass as everyone thinks. He’s an asshole, really.”

They’ve traveled pretty far into the woods, and Ray idly wonders if Joel’s going to kill him here. They stop in front of a tree and Joel’s smiling at it like they’re old buddies. There’s a ladder stuck into the ground that leads up to some kind of wooden box about fifteen feet up that’s somehow attached to the branches.

“Is that a motherfucking tree house?,” Ray asks, smiling a little.

Joel laughs, loud and bright, and then shoots a wide grin to him. “Of course it is. Me and Geoff have style. C’mon.” He pushes Ray towards the ladder.

“Whoa, why do I have to go first? That ladder doesn’t really look all that sturdy,” Ray digs his heels into the dirt.

“Don’t be a wuss, that ladder’s sturdy as anything, secured at the top and dug, like, four feet into the ground.” He gives Ray another little push. “Besides, if you fall, I’ll catch you,”

“If I fall, I’ll aim for your head.” Ray grumbles. He climbs up the ladder, and when he gets inside the shabby treehouse, he’s surprised. He expected a wooden box with a window messily cut out on the side maybe, not a queen sized mattress, acting like a bed in the middle of it and a motherfucking glass ceiling. “Jesus,” He whispers in awe. He throws his bag to the side.

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” Joel asks, climbing in.

“You weren’t kidding about style. Did you guys build this?” Ray asks.

Joel laughs and sits down onto the mattress. “We helped, our friend, Jack, actually did most of this. He has a thing for building stuff and went above and beyond.”

“Where’d you even get a fucking glass ceiling?”

“I wanna say the junkyard? But no one’s really sure.” Joel shrugs. “Jack won’t tell anyone.”

Ray falls onto the mattress laying down beside Joel who’s sitting, an ashtray in his lap and a lit cigarette in his mouth. “I’d just skip school every day and come here,”

Joel chuckles and taps his cigarette. Ray watches the ash fall. “You should feel special, Geoff hates other people coming up here.”

“I feel oh, so special,” Ray says, rolling his eyes. “My own Prince Charming to rescue me and take me to the magical castle.”

“‘And thus, the Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after,’” Joel quotes dramatically.

“Why do I have to be the Princess?” Ray complains.

“Please,” Joel scoffs. “ _I_ saved  _you._  And I didn’t even get a kiss,”

Ray feels prickling along his cheekbones, and laughs a bit nervously. “You didn’t even ask,” He turns and looks at Joel who’s glancing down at him with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Would I need to?” Joel drawls.

“Uh,” Ray squeaks. And apparently Joel takes that as a yes because he leans down his lips connect with Ray’s who gasps a little. His eyes flutter close and he’s a too aware that this fucking attractive guy he just met is kissing him. He brings his arms up to wrap around Joel’s neck. “ _Shit_.” He hisses out, breaking away from Joel. He forgot about the cigarette and is now looking at the red mark on his arm.

“Fuck, sorry,” Joel apologizes. He stubs his cigarette out in the ashtray and pulls Ray up with him and into his lap, so he's straddling him. “Sorry.” He murmurs again, kissing the mark resting on the inside of Ray’s arm.

“It’s fine,” Ray says. “Barely hurt,” 

Joel furrows his brow and presses kisses across Ray’s face, and it makes the his stomach warm. He rolls his eyes fondly and dips down to kiss Joel properly. He swipes his tongue across Joel’s lower lip tentatively and doesn’t squeak when Joel’s lips part and there’s a tongue sliding slowly against his own. Joel tastes like tobacco and mint and it should make Ray gag and pull away, but instead he pushes closer to Joel’s chest and kisses him harder.

Soon though, Ray’s lungs start to protest and he pulls his mouth from Joel’s with a gasp, filling his lungs and silently cursing them for needing air. Joel’s breathing heavy too, with a small smile on his face. His arms are wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist with fingers slowly tracing patterns on his lower back. Ray’s own hands have ended up in Joel’s hair, making the already messy hair worse.

“You’re beautiful.” Joel whispers. Ray tries to open his mouth to voice his protests but Joel’s lips catch his own again, and his protests get stuck in his throat.

Ray isn’t sure how long they’re like that, pressed chest to chest, lips only parting for small gasps of air, but he wants it to last forever. He tries to memorize everything about Joel; the way he tastes and how his hands are holding his hips like he’s is the most precious thing in the world. He wants to never forget this.

Birds are softly chirping and there's heavy breathing and the occasional moan from one of them. Those are the only sounds, until there’s a bang on the wooden floor that Ray feels and a voice saying, “Hey, dickhead, school’s out,”

Ray jumps and starts to move away from Joel, but arms tighten around his waist, holding him steady in Joel’s lap.

Joel looks over Ray’s shoulder. “Hello to you too, Geoff,”

“I waited for, like, ten minutes for you to show up and instead you’re here sucking faces with someone?” Geoff complains.

Joel’s eyes turn back to Ray. “See, I told you: asshole,” He stage whispers, making Ray snicker.

Geoff sits next to them, apparently not at all phased by their position. “Yeah, _I’m_ the asshole,” Ray turns his head so he can see Geoff. He looks tired, hair also sticking up everywhere, and his colorful arms are lying limply in his lap, but he gives Ray a half smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Ray says back, voice a little rough. His lips feel swollen and he’s sure that Joel’s are too.

“Ray, this is Geoff. Geoff, Ray.” Joel makes the introductions.

Geoff’s face goes confused for a second. “Is this the kid you’ve been fawning over for the past month and a half?”

“I was not ‘fawning’ over him.” Joel protests. He turns to Ray. “I was not fawning over you,”

“Oh, please,” Geoff scoffs, smiling. “You wouldn’t shut up about him. Glad you finally worked up the nerve to actually talk to him.”

Ray chuckles. “He actually rescued me from a locker.” He bumps his forehead against Joel’s. “It’s cute you were fawning over me,”

“I wasn’t fawning over you!” Joel says again, much to the amusement of the other two. “I hate both of you.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “You just had your tongue down my throat, has the definition of ‘hate’ been changed?.”

Geoff barks out a laugh. “I like this kid!”

Joel groans, head dropping to rest on Ray’s shoulder. “You both are out to get me.” He sighs and then glances over to Geoff. “So, uh, are you gonna just lay there?” He asks Geoff.

“Don’t see why not.” Geoff shrugs and pulls a can of beer out of his backpack. He looks at them. “Want one?”

Ray shakes his head, but Joel nods and grabs the one from Geoff’s hand. “You don’t drink?” He asks as he awkwardly cracks open the can and takes a gulp.

“Nah, it tastes bad.”

“He doesn’t smoke _or_ drink? He’s your opposite, J-Roll,” Geoff comments, cracking open his own can.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Opposites attract, dumbass. Example: You’re an asshole, and Griffon’s an angel.”

“Damn right she is.” Geoff nods, holding his drink up in agreement.

Ray stifles a laugh and asks, “So what time is it?”

“Almost three thirty.” Geoff answers.

“Shit, I should probably head home. My mom’s gonna think I was handcuffed to the flagpole again and she’ll call the cops,” Ray rolls his eyes a little.

Geoff waves bye to them as they descend the ladder back to Earth. “You wanna ride?” Joel asks, hands shoved into his pockets, and Ray’s heart flutters at the thought that Joel might be nervous of him saying no.

“I would love one.” Ray answers with a smile. Joel smiles too and grabs his hand, and leads them back out to the school parking lot. It’s crisp out, Autumn not quite ready to turn to Winter, and Ray’s shivering a little, but the hand that’s held in Joel’s is warm.

The ride to Ray’s house is mostly quiet; Joel humming along to whatever song comes on the radio and the occasional direction from Ray. When they pull up to his house, Joel has that nervous look on his face again.

“So, uh, what’re you doing later? Around eightish?”

“Most likely nothing,” Ray says. He reaches to the back seat to grab his backpack. “Why, you wanna do something?”

“I want to show you something.” Joel answers with a grin.

“Show me, like, your dick or…?” Ray trails it off into a question, laughing a little.

“That’s on the third date,” Joel rolls his eyes. “It’s something cool, I promise. I’ll pick you up at eight, just wear a hoodie.”

Ray nods. “Okay, sounds intriguing.” He goes to open the door to leave, but Joel grabs his wrist. When he turns back around, Joel kisses him. It’s quick and a bit clumsy, barely making its mark, but it makes Ray smile stupidly anyway.

“See ya later?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

\-----

Just as Ray thought, his mom is worried, looking like she was minutes away from actually calling the police. He does his best to reassure her that he’s fine and at dinner he tells her that he’s even made a friend. Ray also realizes he never got Joel’s phone number, but hey, whatever, he’s seeing him again tonight anyway.

“His name’s Joel. I got shoved in a locker and he got me out,”

“Again? Ray, why don’t you tell anyone about this?” His mom asks, worry creasing her forehead.

Ray shrugs, picking at his food. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, mom. Besides, this time I made a friend.”

So, is this a friend? Or... ?” She asks, with a raised eyebrow and amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Ray rolls his eyes, but his face flushes anyway. “I’m not sure yet. But uh, he’s picking me up at eight to hang out.”

“Doing what?”

Ray shrugs. “Dunno. He said he wants to show me something. I can go, right?”

His mom chews slowly before swallowing and answering, “I guess I can sacrifice you for one evening. Just get your homework done before and be home by twelve.”

He smiles brightly at his mom. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

She rolls her eyes fondly. “Don’t you forget it.” There’s a few minutes of chewing before his mom asks, “So why were you shoved into a locker?”

Ray groans and goes through the story being sent out of class for mouthing off and catching The Head Jock making out with That New British Guy. “I’m lucky he didn’t punch my face in.”

“You have to stop talking back to your teachers, Ray.” His mom says sternly. “Even if they do deserve it.” She cuts in quickly when Ray starts to protest.

He grumbles a bit before standing and putting his dishes in the sink. “I’m gonna go do homework.” He says and he slinks up the stairs to his room.

He’s fast asleep, head resting on his open math textbook when his mom yells up at him from the base of the stairs. “Your friend is here!”

That gets him awake and he stretches, throwing on a hoodie and stepping into his Vans before making his way downstairs. Joel’s standing a little awkwardly in the kitchen, laughing at whatever his mom has said.

“Hey,” Ray greets.

Joel smiles widely at him. “Hey yourself. Ready to see something amazing?”

“More amazing than me? Doubt it,” Ray says sarcastically. Joel laughs and his mom rolls her eyes.

“Be careful!” His mom calls out to them as they get into Joel’s car.

Joel laughs at Ray’s embarrassed face. “Don’t worry, Ms. Narvaez, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble!”

“And that’s my mom,” Ray groans once they're in the car.

“Your mom’s pretty cool. Didn’t even tell any embarrassing stories about you.”

“Oh thank God.” Ray agrees. He smiles and turns up the radio, both singing along with it. “Are we going back to the school?” Ray asks a little skeptically.

Joel shoots him a reassuring smile as they pull into the parking lot. “Trust me,” He gets out of the car grabbing a duffel bag from the trunk. “It’s gonna be great.”

Ray narrows his eyes slightly but gets out of the car and follows Joel back to the side of the school, into the woods and up the ladder into the treehouse. It is cold and Ray’s glad he wore a hoodie. He sits down onto the mattress and watches as Joel opens the duffel bag. He pulls out a fleece blanket, tossing it to Ray, and then pulls out a thermos and two mugs.

“Are we camping?” Ray snorts.

Joel laughs. “Shut it and wait,” He’s pouring whatever he brought into the mugs and then knee crawls over to Ray. He pushes one of the mugs into Ray’s hands and then leans against the back wall. He pats the space between his legs, “C’mere.”

Ray shuffles to the spot between Joel’s legs, making sure not to tip his mug. When he sits where he’s instructed, his back is against Joel’s chest and the blanket is spread over them. One of Joel’s arms wrap around Ray’s waist and he sighs, breath appearing then disappearing just as fast.

He brings the mug to his lips and takes a hesitant sip. “Hot chocolate? Really?”

“You got something against hot chocolate?” Joel asks, chuckling softly. “Look up.” He whispers out against Ray’s ear.

Ray does as told and his eyes widen. Through the glass ceiling, the stars in the sky are visible and there’s some lightning bugs flying around. And shit, Ray has to be dreaming because there is no way he’s actually sitting here in Joel’s lap staring up at the fucking stars.

Joel’s voice cuts through Ray’s thoughts. “And they shine almost as bright as your eyes.”

“Oh my God, shut the fuck up,” Ray mumbles, still staring at the sky. But he’s smiling and blushing something fierce. “You hardly know me.”

“I know that you’re beautiful.” Joel replies.

Ray turns his head to look at Joel. “I’m really not.”

He leans in to softly kiss Ray’s lips and it makes his heart race. “Your smile is beautiful, the way it curls on your lips and makes your cheeks dimple.” He lifts Ray’s glasses and then presses a kiss on each of his eyelids. “Your coffee stained eyes are beautiful, the way they light up and twinkle with mischief.” He slides Ray’s glasses back into place and presses another kiss to his lips. “You are beautiful.”

Ray’s lips are parted slightly and he’s pretty sure there’s tears brimming in his eyes. “How do you even notice all that?” He asks quietly.

“I was fawning over you for a month and a half, I had time to notice.” Joel whispers.

Ray breathes out a little laugh, “Thought you weren’t ‘fawning’.”

“I lied.” Joel laughs softly. He rests his chin on Ray’s shoulder, stubble slightly scratching his cheek. “Now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold.”

Ray’s mind is still reeling that any of this is happening, but when he discreetly pinches himself, nothing fades or changes; Joel doesn’t disappear and his alarm doesn’t go off. So he melts back against Joel’s chest and tries to make his heart slow down. Or start beating again, he isn’t sure which.

When they were making out, he thought that it couldn’t have gotten much better than that. But he was wrong because right here, in this moment, being held tightly by Joel who absurdly thinks that he’s the most beautiful thing in the world, this is so much better.

A month later Joel will carve their names into the ceiling of the treehouse. A week later, they’ll return and see **_Geoff and Griffon_** carved next to their names in fancy cursive writing that definitely looks better than theirs. A year later, they will come back and see the old treehouse miraculously still standing, though neither will dare to climb up, and they will carve their names into the tree instead. A day after that, they’ll have deja vu when **_Geoff and Griffon_** appear above their names in calligraphy. 

But that all happens later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!  
> [Stalk me on tumblr](http://exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
